


【不义超蝙】《习焉不察》（pwp）

by loveHal



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal
Summary: Summary：卡尔看着他无力反抗的囚徒轻声说道：“布鲁斯，我把你操成我的omega好不好？”





	【不义超蝙】《习焉不察》（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 排雷：ABO设定，AA，十分丧病的脑洞，强迫性 性 行为，不好吃的腿肉，一辆婴儿车，只会写前戏，逻辑死，脏话注意，接不义2超人结局，不义超已经被我玩坏了，这个超会有大段的心理描写…这大概就是个假装到自己都相信自己是个直男实际上已经弯的成蚊香的不义超…人物三观不代表作者三观…求你们被雷到了不要拍死我…

【不义超蝙】《习焉不察》（pwp）

 

Summary：  
卡尔看着他无力反抗的囚徒轻声说道：“布鲁斯，我把你操成我的omega好不好？”

 

排雷：ABO设定，AA，十分丧病的脑洞，强迫性 性 行为，不好吃的腿肉，一辆婴儿车，只会写前戏，逻辑死，脏话注意，接不义2超人结局，不义超已经被我玩坏了，这个超会有大段的心理描写…这大概就是个假装到自己都相信自己是个直男实际上已经弯的成蚊香的不义超…人物三观不代表作者三观…求你们被雷到了不要拍死我…

 

卡尔仔细倾听着。  
他听见了布鲁斯的心跳频率明显超过了他的正常心率，那急促的声音像是在催促他赶快飞到布鲁斯身边，去欣赏无懈可击的蝙蝠侠狼狈的模样。  
不，卡尔告诫自己，再等等。他抿了抿嘴唇，提醒自己这次务必要让蝙蝠侠出名。  
作为一个优秀的omega。

 

“发情期！这是omega的发情期！”  
“不可能！谁不知道蝙蝠侠是个强悍的alpha！”  
“操！老子对着这气味都硬了！谁他妈信这是一个alpha的信息素的味道！”  
“你们冷静！蝙蝠侠要是一个omega他怎么可能伪装过去那么多年不被发现的？肯定有人搞鬼了。”  
“他不是布鲁斯.韦恩吗？！谁不知道韦恩家的家主在哥谭只手遮天？他要是不想要别人知道，谁敢说？”  
“看看他身上的装备，那技术，啧啧，你敢说他造不出来完美阻断信息素的抑制剂？”  
“我日！那老子不会真的跟了个omega领袖吧？”  
“靠！omega真他妈恶心！就该被操死在床上！”  
“omega的蝙蝠侠，靠，老子更硬了！”  
“……你这么一说我也有反应了。”  
“不太好吧你们，那可是我们反叛军的领袖啊！”  
“管他领袖不领袖，一个omega！一个omega还要领导一群alpha？”  
“但他可是蝙蝠侠！”  
“他可是个omega！天生被操的烂货！”  
“一个omega在一群alpha里发情，简直是要求人赶快操死他。”

 

卡尔满意地听着骚动的起义军由一开始的不可思议到最后的恶心反胃和跃跃欲试，这个过程只经历了短短半个小时，一切就像是病毒蔓延般，飞速地扩展开来。  
布鲁斯正在跟前半个小时还是他衷心的属下的一群alpha搏斗，卡尔注视着他，猛地发出冷笑。  
布鲁斯啊布鲁斯，卡尔笑着摇摇头，你知不知道这些alpha是怀着怎样的恶意攻击你的？你要是倒下了，他们会把你当成个畜生一样一遍又一遍地操你，把你扔到大街的路面上，掰开你的腿邀请每一个路过的alpha和beta操你，这可是个在公众场合发情的omega，不是在发骚求操嘛，满足你。  
而你呢，卡尔脸上的笑消失不见了，他伸手抓住面前的桌子，硬生生掰下来一块桌角。布鲁斯你呢，还在固守着你的底线。本来就是个普通人，还敢留有余地不置人于死地，我看你过不了多久就会两拳难敌众手被按在地上撕掉裤子。  
卡尔看着布鲁斯的手腕硬生生被扯脱臼，有人扯掉他的披风捆住他的手臂，有人拽掉他的腰带，有人捏住他的脚踝把他的腿往上抬，蝙蝠侠的制服也被撕破，布料破损处露出青一片紫一片的伤痕。  
这群发情的alpha像是畜生一样，恶狠狠地试图从布鲁斯身上撕下一块块血肉。  
卡尔觉得时机差不多了，他瞬间飞到刚刚还在千里之外注视着的地方。  
布鲁斯身边里三层外三层地围满了被刺激的发情的alpha，这个画面让卡尔想到很久很久以前跟布鲁斯一起看的影片，好像是叫《丧尸围城》。  
超人漫不经心地掀翻那群觊觎布鲁斯的alpha，君临天下般降临到布鲁斯身边，伸手抱住了伤痕累累的蝙蝠侠，凑近他的耳朵呢喃道：  
“布鲁斯，喜欢我送你的信息素吗？它让你闻起来跟一个真的omega一样。”  
被他搂在怀里的alpha扭动了一下试图挣开卡尔的怀抱，但超人的臂弯像是铁水铸造的铁壁。布鲁斯挣扎了一下便放弃了，他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，静候着一击毙命的时机。  
卡尔看见了布鲁斯的舌尖一片血红，他知道那是蝙蝠侠的习惯。每当遇到什么难以忍耐的事情，蝙蝠侠总会用咬自己的舌尖来让自己保持冷静。  
那片充血的殷红莫名取悦了卡尔，他让布鲁斯的头靠在自己的怀里一手搂住他让他不至于跌到地上一手解开身后的披风给布鲁斯裹好。  
像是他们还没有决裂前无数次超人带着蝙蝠侠高速飞行前那样。  
确定给布鲁斯裹好披风后卡尔横抱起布鲁斯飞往孤独城堡，把吵吵嚷嚷、争论不休的声音抛到身后。

 

卡尔把怀里的布鲁斯放到一张纯白色的手术台上，伸手给他脱臼的腕骨正了回去。  
随着骨头归位的咔嚓声的是手术台上禁锢的镣铐上锁的咔嚓声。  
“你看。”卡尔捏着布鲁斯的下巴把布鲁斯偏到一旁的脸摆正正对着自己：“三个月前你就在这里，三个月后你又回到了这里。”  
布鲁斯对着卡尔冰冷的眼睛问道：“你对我做了什么？”  
布鲁斯觉得自己浑身像是烧到了四十度高温那样软绵无力，腺体肿胀的像是要炸裂。他知道这不是普通的alpha的发情期的反应，起义军的反应更让他心如沉冰。  
他想起了被控制时的经历，那些触手天天往他身上注射了什么东西。  
卡尔伸手摸了摸他的腺体：“你喜欢你现在的味道吗？”  
卡尔猛地凑到他腺体旁深吸一口气：“虽然我没有像你们人类一样分化，但我不得不承认，现在这个味道下的你闻起来简直美味极了，布鲁斯。”  
“前调明明沉稳又优雅后味却带着荼蘼颓废，像极了你，布鲁斯。”卡尔在布鲁斯的耳旁低声说着，呼出来的热气让布鲁斯不舒服地往另一边缩了缩。  
卡尔离开布鲁斯的脖颈，他坐在手术台的边沿保持了一个相对安全的位置自上而下地打量着布鲁斯。  
他的俘虏难受的眼尾泛红却压抑着喘息，刻意拉长的呼吸声难掩颤抖。卡尔知道现在的布鲁斯应该难受的连腺体都要炸掉了——强行注入的大量omega激素突然爆发会让alpha的身体机能剧烈抵抗，现在布鲁斯的身体就是一个战场——但布鲁斯面上还是副游刃有余的样子。  
卡尔想到了布鲁斯殷红的舌尖，嗤笑出声。  
他不满于自己俘虏的表现，卡尔召开触手想再往布鲁斯身体里注射omega激素。  
他的俘虏终于变了脸色，布鲁斯徒劳地扭动着试图远离那些张牙舞爪的触手：“不，你知道这样做根本没有任何用处！”  
布鲁斯依旧用固执而又尖锐的眼神盯着超人：“就算你散播了我是omega的谣言，我是alpha的事实你根本无法改变！承认吧，你根本改变不了现实。”  
卡尔想起了露易丝，他看着布鲁斯，陷入迷惑。他知道说这样的话会惹他生气，他为什么还要说。  
为什么…不能好好地站在他旁边，跟他一起维护世界秩序？  
卡尔觉得心里忽然被点起了一把火，他想要的…只是蝙蝠侠一如既往的支持。而布鲁斯，为什么你要违抗我呢？  
卡尔伸手摸了摸布鲁斯的脸颊，拇指顺着肌肉往下，他按住布鲁斯的喉结心想：明明以前全世界都背叛了我你也没有放弃我。怎么现在我邀请你登上顶峰你反而要推翻我呢。  
布鲁斯…布鲁斯…布鲁斯…卡尔默念着这个名字心生无限怨恨。  
我那么…卡尔茫然了一下，他找不到合适的词语来形容自己对自己这位世界搭档的感情，但随即他心中的怒火烧的他忽视了这个问题。  
我可以容忍全世界放弃我，可以让全世界都恨我，畏惧我，反对我，但只有你，只有布鲁斯，只有蝙蝠侠不可以。  
卡尔看着布鲁斯因为缺氧而微张的嘴，看见里面舌尖的一片殷红，看见里面牙齿的象牙白，他松开不知不觉间扣住的布鲁斯的脖颈，受到蛊惑地低下头。  
他用自己的额头抵住布鲁斯的额头，心脏臌胀。  
“你又想干什么？”  
又被注射了激素的布鲁斯终于维持不了表面上的平静，身体机能的紊乱让他控制不住自己情绪地低吼道：“让开！超人！离我远点！”  
布鲁斯的低吼像是一根擦过磨砂纸的火柴，低燃点的红磷骤然间怦然燎起火焰。  
卡尔想起了刚刚听到的那些污言秽语。  
omega天生就是躺在床上挨操的。  
他想。  
既然他要把布鲁斯伪装成一个合格的omega,既然布鲁斯是一个omega…  
卡尔发现自己的怒火有了宣泄的途径。  
omega天生可是为alpha服务的布鲁斯，卡尔想着，咬上了布鲁斯的嘴唇。  
那么你是不是也该为我…为超人…服务呢？

 

脑海里像是炸开了一片白光。卡尔无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔布鲁斯的嘴唇。  
软的。

 

布鲁斯猛地把头扭到一边，他的呼吸一滞。但只是瞬间，蝙蝠侠就恢复了理智。  
“你在做什么？”布鲁斯垂下眼皮，控制不住睫毛的颤抖。

 

他在做什么？  
超人久违地又一次被蝙蝠侠问倒。  
他在做什么？卡尔把自己从布鲁斯身上撑起，舔了舔嘴唇。  
他没有发觉这是个意犹未尽的动作。  
他面前的是个alpha，即使他现在甜腻的堪比一个omega。并且他可是有妻子的人，卡尔想到露易丝，忽然陷入恐慌。  
他在做什么？亲吻布鲁斯，亲吻…一个alpha？在露易丝死不瞑目后？

 

注意到超人僵硬下来的动作，布鲁斯心里松了一口气。  
即使是克拉克，布鲁斯也不能容忍跟一个alpha做爱。何况面前的人，是卡尔。  
布鲁斯感受着腺体充胀带来的痛苦，难得地失去了一些信心。  
他一直，一直都坚信他能带回克拉克。所以才会不乐意邀请另一个世界的超人来帮忙，所以才会留着正义联盟的圆桌，所以才会挣脱洗脑重组起义军。  
但现在，卡尔为了毁了他的不择手段让他心寒。  
他是不是该庆幸不管是克拉克还是卡尔都对露易丝绝对忠心，才让他免得被卡尔羞辱性地给上了？  
布鲁斯扯出来个嘲讽般的冷笑。  
看，他都怀疑卡尔会做这种下贱的羞辱性性行为了。他还能带回来克拉克吗？  
布鲁斯把头摆正，打量着卡尔熟悉的面容，不明白他们是怎么走到今天这种地步的。

 

卡尔对上一片纯蓝。  
那是布鲁斯的眼睛。  
那是他熟悉万分的眼神，固执坚定，冷静自持，深处却跳动着火。  
像是被冰封住的烈焰。  
他想…卡尔伸手抓住布鲁斯的手，手指挤进布鲁斯的指缝。  
他想敲碎那层冰。  
他的大脑转地飞快，卡尔用手肘把自己撑在布鲁斯身上，另一只手摸上了布鲁斯抿紧的嘴唇。  
敏感的指尖传来的温热触感蛊惑他开口：“布鲁斯。”  
他用近乎缱绻的语气说出让布鲁斯如置冰窟的话：“我把你操成我的omega好不好？”  
如果你是我的omega，如果你是我的…  
如果布鲁斯是卡尔的，如果蝙蝠侠是超人的…  
这个念头在超人心中像是个气球无限膨胀。  
“你简直是疯了！”布鲁斯可能是强压愤怒地说。  
气球饱和到极限，发出爆炸的脆响。  
卡尔听不到其他声音，脑海里气球炸裂的声音让他暂时失聪，他捏住布鲁斯的脸颊吻了上去。  
不再是浅尝辄止，卡尔把舌头伸进布鲁斯的口腔游荡过每一个角落，他把布鲁斯的舌头卷出口腔，用牙齿细细地研磨那片勾魂夺魄的殷红。  
伤口被咬到让布鲁斯发出了声短促的喘息，伤口被刺激逼迫着口腔分泌大量唾液，来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴边一直晕染到下巴。  
卡尔终于舍得放过那一小片皮肤，看见布鲁斯流下唾液的可怜模样，卡尔伸出舌头从下巴把布鲁斯的唾液舔干净，再顺着嘴角送回布鲁斯的口腔。  
这次卡尔的舌头离开时扯出了条银丝。  
唾液的粘度有限，卡尔不舍得离远让这根银丝断掉。他湿腻的呼吸一下，一下地打在布鲁斯的脸颊上。  
终于重获舌头控制权的布鲁斯难掩震惊地暴怒：“滚！”  
唾液线随着布鲁斯的开口断裂，他们两个又恢复成互不相干的状态。  
“你在干什么！”  
布鲁斯徒劳地挣扎起来：“你忘了露易丝吗？”  
从他把布鲁斯抱回孤堡到他给布鲁斯上上镣铐，布鲁斯一直没有有过多的反抗。他清楚地知道拼肉搏，蝙蝠侠不可能打败超人。直到刚才。  
人一开始做无谓的挣扎，才真正显出虚弱来，卡尔很懂这道理。

 

布鲁斯觉得口腔里还残留有卡尔扫荡时的温度和力度。  
他不可抑制地生出难言的滋味。愤怒，恶心，失望，恼火，难过，屈辱……那些滋味混杂在一起，搅得不可开支，最终化为一股反胃，让布鲁斯干呕起来。  
他像被身后的手术台烫伤一样弓起身子，额角抵着手术台边角台沿，难受得喘不过来气。布鲁斯没有发觉手术台上锁住自己手腕脚腕上的镣铐不甚平滑的边缘把他的皮肤切出来浅浅的口子，他只是一个劲地弓起身子，伤口却被压迫的更紧，不堪重负地流出一道血印。  
好难受……布鲁斯想抬起手把手指放进口腔用手指挠动喉眼催吐，但手腕上的镣铐阻止了他的动作。  
克拉克。  
布鲁斯在心里默念着自己的超级英雄的名字，希望他像以前一样在自己下一声心跳前赶来。

 

卡尔在看着布鲁斯呕到喘不过气时惊讶于自己居然没有感到生气，或许他早就料到会是这样了吧。  
他可是布鲁斯。他可是蝙蝠侠。  
身为一个alpha，被一个自己深恶痛绝的男人按着亲吻，布鲁斯的自尊肯定受不了。  
卡尔伸手把布鲁斯身上的蝙蝠侠制服撕下来时很冷静。  
我知道我在做什么，布鲁斯。  
卡尔急不可耐的撕掉制服的动作像是在圣诞节夜晚收到礼物的小孩子，他撕开布鲁斯的制服，像把自己的礼物从包装里剥出来。  
我要……我想。  
卡尔看着自己暴露无遗的礼物，伏下身子亲吻布鲁斯左胸上的超人标志的烙印——那是他在控制住布鲁斯时打上的——虔诚地像是在膜拜圣迹。  
我想上你。  
无关信息素，无关情欲，只是因为你，只是因为布鲁斯。

 

克拉克…克拉克…

 

卡尔把手指伸入布鲁斯的口腔，指腹处柔软的触感和布鲁斯喘息间呼出的热气让卡尔无法忍受。  
他把手术台上的镣铐扯断，像是提起一只小奶猫一样拎着布鲁斯的后颈把他从台面上扯下来。多亏了omega激素夺取了布鲁斯的体能，卡尔轻易地把他按倒在地让他保持一个跪伏的姿势。卡尔从后扣住布鲁斯的双腕掰下链条扣住。  
失去双手的支撑虚弱的布鲁斯甚至保持不住跪姿，他的身体不受控制地前倾。  
而卡尔，他换了个方向，把自己挡在布鲁斯的前面阻止他滑落到地上。  
布鲁斯跪着，卡尔站在他跟前。卡尔正在解开超人制服准备把自己的性器往布鲁斯嘴里送。  
“不。”布鲁斯挣扎着站起来，但那些该死的omega激素把他的身体搞的一团糟。“不！这太荒谬了！”  
卡尔终于解开自己的制服，他的性器在失去布料约束的瞬间就弹了出来，打在布鲁斯的脸上，发出淫秽色情的声响。  
卡尔捏住布鲁斯的下巴逼迫他打开口腔，毫不怜惜地捅了进去。布鲁斯抗拒的收缩喉头却奢靡地包裹按压着施暴者的凶器。  
这真是，舒服的过头了。  
卡尔揪住了布鲁斯的头发，把自己的阴茎抽出去部分再狠狠地捅进去，享受着布鲁斯的深喉服务。

 

异物入侵感让布鲁斯想呕吐，但他连呼吸都被卡尔用阴茎塞满了。  
卡尔还在冲撞，性器摩擦口腔内部柔嫩的皮肤，带来真实的疼痛感。  
他怎么还不晕过去呢？  
布鲁斯烧的难受，意识却还半睡半醒挣扎着浮出水面。  
蝙蝠侠不是回避问题的人，但此刻，面对这样的境地，布鲁斯只想晕倒过去人事不省。

 

性器被柔软潮湿的口腔包裹，被柔嫩地挤压按摩，卡尔没能撑多久。  
高潮的瞬间他没有拔出性器，不是不想，只是在那种状态下忘掉了。  
布鲁斯被精液呛到了，他不住地咳，白色的液体顺着他的嘴角流出，把刚才卡尔帮他舔干净的下巴又弄的一塌糊涂。  
卡尔看见那片纯蓝飘荡起来，泛上粼粼水光。  
他把布鲁斯掀翻到地上，冰冷的地板唤回了布鲁斯离家出走的理智：“住手吧…”他咳得那么厉害，只是几个单词他却断续说了好几次：“你该满意了吧？”  
卡尔伸手抓住布鲁斯的脚踝，那块突出的骨骼挤压着他的手掌，像是他不乖服的囚徒。  
“布鲁斯。”卡尔叫了他的名字，他盯着那片纯蓝说：“我要上你了。”他说道，像是节目主持人在报幕。  
然后他看见布鲁斯的鼻翼翕张了一下。  
“不。”  
“拜托。”布鲁斯摇着头，努力挣扎着拜托超人的束缚，“别这样做，拜托。”  
压在身后的手臂开始发麻，布鲁斯扭动着腰发力想踢开挤在自己两腿间的钢铁之躯。  
卡尔把他的腿抬过肩膀让他的小腿勾住自己的后背，他仔细看着布鲁斯，慢条斯理地说：“你说了拜托。”  
卡尔笑了笑，露出一个虎牙，有些天真的味道。  
“这代表你确实很想让我停下。”卡尔垂下眼皮，“但我为什么要满足你呢？”  
布鲁斯屏住呼吸，把呻吟压回肚子里。  
他想尖叫，想伸手去推他，想破口大骂。  
但他不能。  
他屏住呼吸，锁住尖叫。他被绑住双手，锁住反抗。他那该死的家教，锁住咒骂。  
他是蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯终于忍不住了，他张开嘴吸了口气，细微的呻吟压抑不住的泄露出来。卡尔像是得了指令的猛撞。像极了破了口的瓦斯会呲呲的冒出气体，卡尔没有给布鲁斯任何喘息的机会，于是他就跟那个可怜的瓦斯罐子一样冒出声响来。  
一些可怜的呜咽，快要喘不过气的喘息，偶尔拔高的音调。

 

卡尔觉得自己终于让布鲁斯眼里的冰化掉了，可他没看见火焰，只有波光流转。  
海水般的蓝。

 

骗子。  
布鲁斯在得了喘息的片刻中想。  
克拉克没有来。

 

——fin——

 

作者的碎碎念：  
写之前：啊啊啊不义超蝙好带感快操那只蝙蝠侠！  
写之后：啊啊啊妈的什么鬼东西简直三观被狗啃！  
我错了，真的…/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
但是…不义超蝙真是肉里有刀，刀里有糖，糖里有砒霜。  
我控制不住我自己污不义蝙的心，我忏悔…

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档


End file.
